The Halloween Winter Spirits
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack and Elsa are 8 years old and just got into a big fight on Halloween,something about Jack looking like a ballerina or something,you gotta read the one-shot to find out!Anyways the get into a fight,ruins the Halloween for both of them,then...


**Omg I am so bored today!No one is updating and I have nothing to do!So I might as well get this idea out now even though I'm pretty late so anyways LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**~HALLOWEEN WINTER SPIRITS~**

**By TheAuthorSelection**

Jack Frost and Elsa Winters were best friends forever,they were both 8 years old right now and were inside of Jack's house getting ready for 'the best Halloween ever'

"Elsa could you hurry up!The candies gonna be gone by the time your ready!"

Jack was getting annoyed,Elsa was seriously taking FOREVER and he was growing impatient with her.

"Just a minute!My zipper's stuck,can you get my dad?"

Jack huffed,of all the days that Elsa's zipper gets stuck it just HAD to be on Halloween It just HAD to be. Jack walked out of the hallway into the living room,to get Elsa's dad for her

"Um,Mr Winters?"

Agdar's head immediately perked up when he heard his name,abruptly ending the conversation he was having with,Jack's father Mr Frost

"Yes Jack?Is everything all right?"

"Yah it's just...Elsa's zipper got stuck on her dress and she needs you to fix it"He replied shyly

Both of the men briefly looked at the other and chuckled before Agdar got up to go and help Elsa,when he left Jack looked to his father,confused

at him,why had they looked at each other like that?

"What?"

"Nothing,Son"

**~~JxE~~**

When Agdar had finally finished helping Elsa with her 'zipper' problem,they both got ready for there trick or treating.

This year Jack had dressed up as a guardian he had made up named Jack Frost,who he claimed,had the power to control the snow and the wind ,he wore a blue sweater with frost patterns covering it and a long sheperd's staff,he wore brown tights to,as to which Elsa teased him about

"What the heck are you laughing about,Elsa?"

"Nothing it's just,BAHAHA"

Elsa cut herself off by laughing so hard,she was clutching her stomach,and wiping tears from her eyes

"Just what!?"He demanded,she just kept laughing

"It's just boys don't usually wear tights unless there,ballerinas!"

he stuck his tongue out at her

"Looks like somebody is JEALOUS"

he smirked at her knowing that would tick her off

"Hey!At least I look like what I'm supposed to be!"

This year Elsa was a snow queen,she wore and off-shoulder dress with a slit that went to her knee and a pair of crystal heels with a side braid,embedded with snowflakes

"One day there WILL be a Jack Frost!"

"Oh yeah?In what movie?"Elsa taunted

He thought for a moment "Rise of the Guardians" he replied smartly,Elsa burst out laughing.

Jack was getting tired of this,HE was the one who usually made fun of Elsa "Oh yeah?I doubt there will ever be a movie with 'Elsa the snow queen'" he taunted her back but it only raised her confidence more

"Of course there will be it will be called FROZEN and my sister Anna will be in it"

He made a snide remark and the two started arguing,and at some point in the middle of it,Jack decided that it was a good idea to jump on top of her and they continued fighting until their fathers broke them up

**~~JxE~~**

They were silent for the rest of the night occasionally glaring at each other,which got worried looks from both of there fathers.

They were both so mad at each other they didn't even talk to each other,they just said trick or treat and got the candy and left,and sometimes when they were reaching for candy,there hands would touch and they'd quickly pull away from each other,before fixing the other with the death glare.

By the end of the night they had each gotten full bags of candy,and had changed into there pajamas and gone to bed,both still furious with the other,not even bothering to say goodnight

Elsa's dad had left hours ago and Elsa was staying over at Jack's for a sleepover,she was sleeping in the twin bed next to Jack's which belonged to his little sister Abby,who was currently having a sleepover with her sister Anna who were 'besties' and roughly the same age.

Jack and Elsa, were still mad at each other when they heard the sickening strike of lightening and the troublesome rumble of thunder followed by heavy raindrops tapping on the glass window.

They both burst up in there beds and sat up at the same time there sides heaving and tears threatening to spill out of there eyes,they looked at each other for a moment before glaring back,at the same time.

They quickly flopped back on there beds and turned there backs to each other,but were once again startled by the loud clap of lightening followed by the deep shake of thunder again.

This went on for 5 minutes and Jack had been trying to go to sleep when he felt the bed sink and a pair of warm arms wrap around him

"Jack?'' Elsa asked weakly,she didn't sound mad now,she sounded frightened

"Yes Elsa?" he replied in a voice just as shaky as Elsa's

Elsa couldn't believe it,Jack Frost was scared,Jack was never scared,he was FEARLESS but right now,not so much,maybe that was what they needed,maybe the needed each other to make the other brave

"Um,Could I sleep with you?"

He nodded before turning around to face her and wrap his arms around her too

"I'm sorry for making fun of you Elsa"

"And I'm sorry for making fun of you Jack"

"Friends forever?"

"Forever"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Is all I can think about right now,how about you?**


End file.
